What if Can't Get Home To You Girl
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Based on episode 80, third season, Miley promised Lily she would make it back to California from an out of state concert, but when she arrives Lily is nowhere to be found... now Miley hates Jackson and she's willing to do whatever it takes to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

What if: "**Can't Get Home To You Girl**"

Author Prologue:  
This story is based on Hannah Montana's episode 80, third season, now the original story goes as follows: Miley tries to make Lilly's birthday perfect and has promised her that she will return from her out-of-state concert to celebrate. However, when Miley's flight is cancelled, she must find a way to keep her promise, even if it means getting help from unlikely fans of Robby Ray. One fan is obsessed and doesn't want to land her plane, so they jump out of the plane with parachutes. Meanwhile, Jackson is tired of hearing Lilly whine about Miley's absence, so when Rico arrives with two tickets to a basketball game, he gladly accepts but takes Lilly. In the end Lilly has a great time.

Now, where going to change something, a give it a more dramatic twist. Hope you like it. The story will begin a few minutes before Miley and Robbie Ray got home.

Part 1

Five minutes had passed since Jackson and Rico left for the basketball game, Lily was tried of crying, she got up from the couch more sad than upset.

-I don't need anybody... nor that anybody cares anyways...

Cleaning the tears from her eyes she walked through the door that led to the beach and into the night, just a couple of minutes after Miley and Robbie Ray got home.

-Lily? Lily? We're here!!! Great... Jackson ditch her and now she's probably walking out there like a sad puppy...

Seconds later Jackson walked in.

-WHAT GAME!!! IT WAS INCREDIBLE!!!!

Miley walked to them.

-You're the most despicable person I have ever seen.

-Come on Miley, Lily doesn't even like basketball anyways.

-IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY YOU MORON!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS NOW?

-Probably back home... chill Miley

-I hate you. -Miley said and went to her room.

-What's her problem?

-She's has every right to be upset son, you shouldn't have treated Lily like that.

-What could I do? Rico only had to two tickets and she was crying like a lunatic in the couch. I thought it would be better to leave her alone so she could calm down.

Miley was looking at the ceiling in her room, Lilian Truscott was one of the most important persons she had in her life, she was her best friend, she was the one who helped her adapt to California seven years before when she and her Dad arrived from Tennessee, she had never missed her birthday... and the way she sounded on the phone broke her heart, she couldn't wait to see her the following day, she tried calling her phone for over two hours only getting her voice mail.

-Lily where are you... please forgive me...

Thinking about that she fell asleep. The following morning she was eating breakfast when Jackson came down.

-Hey how are you?

-Don't talk to me you moron. -Miley coldly replied

-Come on, you can't be upset with me for the rest of your life.

The brunette didn't replied and continued with her breakfast, she was nearly done when the doorbell rang.

-Go get it. -Miley coldly say to Jackson.

-Why should I? It's probably Lily anyways. -he replied

Throwing her spoon into the plate she got up and went to the door, to her surprise it was Heather Truscott, Lily's mom.

-Hi Miley, is Lily ready? We're going to visit her aunt today. -the woman said

-What? What are you talking about? -Miley asked confused.

-I'm here to pick Lily up, is she ready?

-You... you mean... she... she wasn't home?

Heather's smile vanished that very instant.

-Miley? Who's at the door? -Robbie Ray screamed from inside

But the teenager didn't respond, she was frozen in a catatonic state, trying to understand what was going on.

-Miley? Heather? What's going on?

-Robbie... where's my daughter?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

What if: "**Can't Get Home To You Girl**"

Part 2

Robbie Ray glared at Heather.

-What?

-Lily called me last night saying that she was going to spend the night here with Miley to celebrate her birthday, where is she?

-I... I don't know what to say... she wasn't here when we came home last night...

-What? She didn't came home either... Robbie where's she? -Heather said starting to get hysterical

-Calm down, come here... sit down...

Up until then nobody noticed that Miley was still petrified at the door, her mind trying to process the fact that her best friend was missing, Robbie was trying to calm Heather down as she began to sob and then, without warning, it happened, Jackson didn't even saw it coming, he found himself down on the floor with his sister pounding and crying over him, after the initial shock Robbie ran to them and separated his two children, the problem was that Miley was completely out of control and completely hysterical and when he pulled her off his son, he also found out how strong his daughter was when her fist impacted in his face.

-Daddy... I....

With tears running down her face she went up to her room where she locked herself and sobbed in her bed. Meanwhile Jackson was cleaning his face in the kitchen.

-Dad what's going on?

-Lily is missing...

-What? Are you sure she's not just hiding somewhere?

-We hope so son, we hope so -he said giving Heather some tea.

The night before...

Lily slammed the door of the Stewart residence and walked to the beach, crying and kicking the sand, tired after a half an hour walk she sat on the sand and felt the water touch her feet, unknown to her, two figures had been following her. She was startled when one sat beside her.

-Hi.

-H... Hi...

-Are you OK?

-Yeah... sure...

-It's one in the morning, shouldn't you go home?

Lily got up.

-Yeah.. I'll... I'll do that...

But when she got up the appearance of another man made her scream, at that same moment the other guy pulled her and covered her mouth while the other used a syringe to inject her with a sedative. Hours later, and ironically, in a basement just two houses away from the Stewart residence, a certain blond teenager woke up, her wrists tied behind her back and her mouth gagged, she's only in her underwear, upon hearing steps coming her way she crawled to the farthest wall, the same two men that kidnapped her hours before had came back, without any gentleness one of them pulled her up and slammed her against the wall, Lily cried and yelled through the gag as he touched her.

-Don't worry... we'll have our time... but until then... did the doctor came to check her?

-Yeah... she's a virgin...

He chuckled as he caressed her face.

-Did you ever thought that your first night was going to worth $25,000 dollars?

-Where are you taking her?

-To the border, I'll take her to Robert's... I have her booked for one his VIP clients... this little doll will make us a fortune...

Laughing they left the room, Lily just sobbed as she sat against the wall...

Meanwhile at the Stewart residence Robbie and Heather gave the police all the information they could in order to start the search for Lily. On the second floor, Oliver is with Miley.

-I'll find her I promise...

-It's my fault... I should have been here...

-No it isn't... -said a voice

It was Jackson, Miley glared at him with rage in her eyes, Oliver held her as she was about to jump on her brother again.

-I want to help... I know this is in part my fault... -he said

-If something happens to Lily I will never forgive you...

But two days passed with no news, Miley was hysterical.

-THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO DADDY!!!

-Look bud, police said we have to wait and

-FOR WHAT? TO FIND OUT THAT... THAT SHE'S HURT... OR... OR...

Robbie hugged her, after a few moments she separated from him, the man saw that she took the keys of her car.

-Where are you going Miles?

-To do something... I waited enough...

-But

-I'll be right back...

An hour later Robbie was watching TV to see if there was something about Lily when he stumbled with something that surprised him.

-In a unexpected visit we have Hannah Montana in our studio -the host said

He saw her sat before the host.

-So Hannah, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?

Miley tried to held back her tears and her emotions.

-I... I'm here... because... someone very dear to me and to a friend of mine is missing... her name is Lily... Lilian Truscott... please... help us find her... you'll see a phone number on your screen... if you see her... call and help us please...

That night Lily woke up when her captors came back in, one of them brought her a hamburger and a soda that she ate like crazy considering that she didn't had any food after she was kidnapped.

-We'll leave tomorrow pretty doll... guess what? You're in a bid... currently the highest price is $50,000 for your first night... never thought you'll worth that much did you?

-just let me go... please...

Both man laughed.

-Do you have any idea of much the men that cross the border like blond and blue eyed girls like you? You're going to be very busy every night... and we'll be making a lot of money...

Lily just cried. As they gave her a dress to wear.

-Get ready, we'll be leaving soon.

Once she was ready one of the them offered her a drink.

-Drink it.

Seconds later she plummeted to the floor but before she hit it she was caught by one of them and minutes later placed her inside the trunk of car that was waiting outside. Meanwhile at the Stewart residence Miley is desperate as there are no more news about Lily and neither of the calls where useful either.

-Daddy where is she?

Robbie hugged his daughter.

-We'll get her back... I promise...

Later that evening Lily woke up in a bed, she looked around, she was in what seemed like a cheap hotel room. She tried to open the door but found it locked, the were no windows to try either, she hit the door crying for help, it wasn't long until steps were heard and the door opened, a men she didn't knew along with a woman came in.

-Get the dress off and put this on. -the man commanded throwing her a very short miniskirt and a top.

Lily took the clothes and held them against her chest and just glared at them.

-I'm not going anywhere. Get the damn dress off... NOW!!!!

Embarrassed and crying she did as told. The man smiled as he looked at her, the skirt was so short that Lily had a hard time trying to keep it from showing more than it should, he walked to her.

-You're incredibly perfect... $75,000 is not even enough for being your first... get some make-up on her, and make sure she's ready, her first customer will be here in half an hour.

As the man left Lily began to cry, the woman sat beside her.

-It'll be OK... I'll give you something to drink and you won't even feel what he does.

-I just want to go home... please...

Twenty minutes later Lily was ready, the woman made sure she looked beautiful with the makeup she applied on her and left her a glass with water that had a drug dissolved in it.

-Drink it when he comes in... and don't worry. -she said before leaving.

Lily just sat in the bed, glaring at the door.

-Miley... I miss you... why did this had to happen to me... it's not fair... I wanted Oliver to be the first that

Her words were cut when the door opened and a man walked in, he smiled upon seeing her.

-Oh yeah... this baby doll is really worth $75 grand... don't worry baby... we'll have a good time...

Lily's hands began to tremble when she saw him take off his shirt...

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Note from author: Sorry, selected the wrong part by mistake.

What if: "**Can't Get Home To You Girl**"

Part 3

Outside the room, the woman, named Laura, closed her eyes as she heard Lily sobbing as she was abused inside, she turned around when the man left the room with a smile, he glared at her and turned her face carelessly.

-She was worth the 75 grand I paid for her... and don't worry, she loved it... tell her I'll be back tomorrow night...

Feeling disgusted she entered the room, scattered were the clothes Lily had been wearing, she was in the bed, clutching the blanket.

-I want to go home... please...

Laura caressed her hair, for some reason the 16 year old girl made her feel different than the others, there was something in her that made her feel guilty for what had just happened, slowly she took the glass she had left her before and made her drink it, in seconds Lily was sound asleep. She walked out and closed the door, she gasped when she noticed that a man was before her.

-Ivan...

-I heard she was great.

-She's sleeping, leave her alone for now.

-She needs to work. I have other clients who want her.

-She had enough for a night Ivan. -she replied

-Since when do you care? You didin't even move an eye when we brought that girl from PCA making her think she was coming to an all girls school because she had a "disease for boys"

-It's not the same.

-Why? Because her first time was with three men at the same time and this beauty just had one?

-Can you please leave her alone for the night? Please? -she pleaded

He kissed her.

-Just for you. But tomorrow night she'll have to make up for it.

An hour later Lily woke up nauseous and dizzy, slowly she got dressed, she was startled when the door opened, it was a girl not much older than her, her eyes where red and puffy and she had long black hair, she was bringing her some hot oatmeal.

-H... he... here's... your dinner...

She took the tray and set it on the night table.

-who are you? -Lily asked

-My name is Nicole...

Lily noticed that she was shivering.

-Come here

She helped her and covered with a blanket.

-I don't want to be here anymore... -Nicole said

-They kidnapped you?

-no... my parents think I'm on an all girls school... I was at Pacific Coast... but Dad's juice company broke and I couldn't go back... then I received a scholarship and they brought me here... and then... they... they...

Lily hugged her.

-I'll get us both out of here I promise...

Two days later at the Stewart's residence Robbie Ray walked into his daughter's room with a sandwich and juice.

-Baby?

-Leave me alone please...

-You need to eat. -he said

-I'm not hungry...

-You haven't ate anything since yesterday Miles... come on...

Miley sat and like a robot consumed the food she was given, then she went back to bed. Robbie Ray left her, he was downstairs talking to Jackson when Miley, in her Hannah Montana outfit came down, Rico was also there and was startled.

-HANNAH MONTANA??? Wha

-It's me Rico, Miley, I'm Hannah Montana... happy?

Rico was so dumbstruck that couldn't say a word, both Jackson and Robbie Ray where speechless.

-Miley...

-I'm going to the TV again if I have to take this f---ing wig off in front of the world to get someone to tell me where Lily is I'll do it.

-Miley wait, it's a mistake, you can't -Jackson pleaded.

-I'll be back later. -Miley said coldly as she left her house.

Not far from there, near the border with Mexico, Lily was getting dressed as the last man that she had to be with left the room, Laura came in and sat beside her and caressed her hair.

-Don't touch me...

-I'm sorry...

-For what? For turning me into a human entertainment machine for sick men? For having me here against my will?

-Look... I'll left the door unlocked... go to the end of the hall and left... go down the stairs and walk north... you'll find the highway...

-what...?

-Just go...

-Wait... I want to take Nicole with me.

-Be careful... third door on the right...

Later that night Lily prepared her escape, walking slowly she approached the door where she was told Nicole was kept, it wasn't hard to be sure, the girl was screaming inside.

-STOP IT!!! I HAVE NEVER DONE IT LIKE THAT PLEASE!!!!

-Then I'll make you love it!!! -a male voice was heard.

-NO!!! PLEASE!!!

Lily opened the door slowly, inside, Nicole was laying on the bed face down and a man was trying to accommodate on top of her, using a flower vase she hit him as hard as she could knocking him down.

-Come on get dressed, we're getting out from here.

Crying Nicole got dressed and followed Lily out. Meanwhile at KTLA Hannah was in the office of one of the producers.

-I can accommodate you in the newscast that starts in a couple of hours, is that OK for you? You'll go at the very start.

-Yeah... fine...

-Excellent, you can wait here, can I give you something to eat or drink?

-I just need to be alone please...

-Of course.

As he left Miley began to think and remember Lily.

-I don't care... people will understand why I care so much for Lily if I tell them she's my best friend... for four years I kept this secret... I never thought I was going to reveal it like this...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 

What if: "**Can't Get Home To You Girl**"

Part 4

Slowly, Lily opened the last door, there was still some sun out there, holding Nicole's hand she led her out of the property, suddenly...

-HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!

Both screamed as shots where heard behind them.

-JUST RUN!!! DON'T LOOK BACK!!!! -Lily yelled while she dragged her

-FOLLOW THEM AND KILL THEM BOTH!!! -The man known as Ivan yelled at two of his men who ran after them.

Lily tried to run as fast as she could but Nicole didn't had the strength to follow up and was being literally dragged while the man shot at them.

-COME ON!!!

-I CAN'T DO IT!!! JUST LEAVE ME!!!

-NO!!!

Seeing a near ravine she jumped there along with Nicole, although she sprang her ankle she managed to put her hand over Nicole's mouth so she could remain quiet. The two men looked around for several minutes until they decided to leave. Slowly Lily got up, even though her ankle hut like hell she knew she had to, Nicole was only sobbing.

-I think they're gone... come on... we have to go...

-I'm scared...

-Just come on - Lily said.

Meanwhile, at the television station, Hannah Montana is led to the plateau.

-Good evening, tonight, Mailbu's teen sensation Hannah Montana has come again with a plea.

-Thank you Lucy... a few days ago I came here because someone very dear to me is missing... her name is Lilian... Lilian Rose Truscott... we tried everything but we can't find her.

-I'm sure that our audience will do everything in their power to help you find your friend Hannah.

Tears were running down her face.

-She's like a sister to me... I know her since I was seven... we did a lot together and... there's something you all need to know to understand why I miss her...

-Why don't we go to a commercial break... so you can calm down...

At the Stewart residence Rico is still baffled at the revelation he just received.

-Look... I swear on my mother's name... the secret is safe with me... Lily and Miley are like sisters to me... it's just... incredible...

-Thank you Rico -Robbie Ray said.

-Dad... do you think she'll do it? Take the wig off and tell the world who she is? -Jackson asked.

-It's her call son... her call...

Far from there Lily and Nicole were walking by a deserted highway, Nicole fell on her knees.

-I can't walk anymore... it's over... let's go back...

Lily knelt before her.

-To where? To be toys for men who are sick? No... we must go on...

Suddenly they heard the distant noise of a car, it was a family coming from their vacation in Mexico, upon seeing the girls they stopped.

-Are you girls all right? -the man driving asked

-We need help please... -Lily replied

They invited them in and continued their way.

-Excuse me... do you have a cell phone? -Lily asked

-Sure, here. -the man said

Lily dialed a number. At the Stewart residence Robbie Ray picked up.

-Stewart Resi... LILY??? Where are you? I'm on my way.

-what?

-Jackson call Miley, stop her!!!

Jackson nodded and began to dial from his cell phone.

-Look, it's urgent that you get me through Hannah Montana, come on!!! -Jackson begged.

Meanwhile at the TV Station Miley was back on the air.

-So, Hannah please continue. -Lucy said

-Look, Lily is someone very dear to me... not to Hannah Montana but to me... Mi

-Wait wait, we're off the air -the floor manager said

-What? What's going on? -Lucy asked

-We're trying to find out, hold on. -he said

Stewart residence.

-What happened? -Jackson said as the only thing on screen was the channel logo.

-As usual I had to do everything for you. -Rico said.

-You?

-MUAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Miley got up trying to put her thoughts in order, tired of her phone vibrating on her purse she got it out.

-What is it Jackson? what...? are you sure? I'm going home right now.

And before anyone could stop her Miley left the studios, three hours later Miley was finally hugging Lily, she told them and the authorities all about her ordeal. Unfortunately when they got there the place was deserted. Nicole was returned to her parents and was given psychological help before returning to PCA.

Two weeks later Miley and Lily sat by the beach, the water touching their feet.

-Lily... will you ever forgive me?

The blond glared at her.

-For what? You're my sister, you're ready to reveal your secret for me...

-I would do anything for you...

As they hugged someone glared at them through binoculars.

-Nobody leaves Ivan little jewel of mine... and that friend of yours... soon... you'll be back with me... along with her...

The End...


End file.
